1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to storage apparatus. More particularly, the present invention pertains to vehicle associated storage apparatus. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to apparatus for storing and transporting goods, the apparatus being associated with a motorcycle or like vehicle.
2. Prior Art
A plurality of devices have been devised or facilitating the storage and transportation of goods for a rider of motorcycles, bicycles and like vehicles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,891 teaches a golf club carrier attached to the rear wheel fender and luggage carrier. Such a device requires the presence of a luggage carrier on the vehicle in order to achieve attachment. Moreover, usage of such a device requires displacement and relocation of safety devices, such as, tail lights, license plates and the like.
A similar type of carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,758. However, such a carrier is specifically adapted for use with a powered golf cart. The carrier of this reference is not useful on an open road, or the like, because of vision obstructions associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,761 teaches a rack exclusively adapted for transporting a surfboard by a bicycle rider. Such a device does not impart sufficient aerodynamic stability for traveling at the speeds associated with a motorcycle. Moreover, the carrier creates interference with regard to steering the vehicle, pedalling the vehicle and other motive operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,305 teaches a motorcycle saddle bag mounting which attaches to the fender of the rear wheel of the vehicle. Inherent with saddle bags is their inability to transport and store large articles, thus, negating their utility.
Other storage and transport paraphenalia taught by the prior art is evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,044,867 and 3,623,747. Such prior art encounters and exhibits the same deficiencies as outlined hereinabove.
The present invention overcomes the problems encountered in the prior art while providing major improvements thereover.